


James Does Your Fandom; Chobits Edition

by spiralicious



Series: James Does Your Fandom [2]
Category: Chobits
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, James Does Your Fandom, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is having a hell of a time at the bookstore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Does Your Fandom; Chobits Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



> This is part of my James Does Your Fandom series, where I drop my OC, James into a fandom and see what happens. This time, James' love of porn but general fear of cute girls comes to play. 
> 
> This is also one of the drabbles I wrote of Kira's birthday. Happy Birthday, Kira!

He could do this. It’s not any different than the billions of other times. She was just a persacom. It was his favorite bookstore. It had the best porn and it would be silly to get chased away from shopping there just because of a persacom. But she tended to hover in that section of the store and commented on everything. And she was cute.

The last five times he’d been to the store, she’d been there, going on about some guy named Hideki and yummies. He’d chickened out after each confrontation and left the store empty handed. That would end now. He refused to be bested by a machine. Granted, it was a machine with a nice rack and a cute face but it was still pathetic. 

James took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and marched over to where the copies of _Horny Housewives 7_ lay, waiting for him to claim one. At six foot two with a blue Mohawk he knew being inconspicuous would be impossible. He was instead going for an air of determination that would make him unapproachable and unquestionable. 

Luck was on his side for the moment. She didn’t seem to be anywhere in the store. All he had to do now was take the magazine to the register. 

However, luck was just fucking with him. When he turned around there she was, pointing to the magazine he had clutched to his chest.

“Hideki has that one.”

James froze. _Not again._ He could do this. _Collect yourself, numbnuts._

He cleared his throat and managed to squawk out “Good for him,” forcing himself to march on forward passed the disarming little persacom and towards the register. He did it. 

Now, all he had to do was make it out of the store without passing out.


End file.
